Naruto: Devil Master
by Shadow of the End
Summary: They were the most powerful warriors to ever travel the Elemental Countries. They bent Demons and Humans alike to their will. But now... They are all but extinct. Naruto shall take up the mantle of the Devil Masters, and show the world true power.


**Naruto: Devil Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I never have, and I never will. Oh, and this story doesn't have anything to do with Devil May Cry. Well... Maybe a little bit...

**Chapter I: Breaking Point I**

Run.

This was the only task on the young blonde's mind.

Run…

He was only five. What else could he do?

Run…..

Nothing. He was weak and vulnerable. Defenseless. Easy pickings.

Run!

The boy's tattered orange clothes were covered in dirt and grime, as was his face. His sandals were so dirty that their original blue color was almost indistinguishable from the black filth that covered them, and the soles were worn thin enough that there were _holes_ in them.

_Run!_

The boy tripped over some ninja wire that a few ninjas in the crowd had set up in front of him, and down he went. The crowd closed fast.

'_Why?_

_ Why do they hate me?_

_ I only want to live._

_ Is that so wrong?_

_ Why do they call me a demon?_

_ Why do they claim to be getting revenge?_

_ What did I do to warrant vengeance?_

_ I don't understand…_

_ But by now…'_

"I don't care anymore." The boy muttered, his anger at the way they treated him reaching heights that he couldn't control anymore as he slowly rose to his feet. "You want to kill the Kyuubi…" He stood, blood flowing down his dirty face from a cut on his forehead. A strange red chakra became visible, swirling slowly around him, forming a circle on the ground around his feet and emanating an aura of bloodlust that terrified some of the villagers. The boy raised his head, his filthy blonde hair concealing his eyes. "I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN ALL BURN IN HELL!" The boy screamed, all of his anguish and fury flowing into his voice which brought many to their knees because of the power held within it- a power that was now awakened.

"Kyuubi… I summon you from whatever abyss that you're now in….. Come to me… unleash your rage once more…" the blonde stood tall as the once-clear sky filled with ominous, black clouds, his red eyes slitted like those of a fox and glowing with a bloody crimson light. "PUNISH THEM FOR THEIR ARROGANCE AND CRUELTY! LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"

The clouds swirled above him, lightning flashing and gathering directly above him, then lancing down mere feet in front of the boy, the flash blinding all but him. When the light faded, a vulpine figure was curled up where the lightning had struck, and yawned before addressing Naruto.

"My Lord. You summoned me?" The villagers were shocked.

"Kill them."

"The Kyuubi's summoned one of its subordinates! Kill him, quickly!" The fox in front of the boy turned around with a look of disdain on its face.

"Him? This small, pitiful creature, the Kyuubi?" The fox laughed. "Wrong. He is not the Kyuubi, he is its master. He is the reason that the Kyuubi came to this godforsaken village. He is the one that the Fourth sealed me into." The villagers only now noticed that the fox's eyes were dark and ominous, pulsing with a demonic red light, and it had not just one tail, but nine, all curled around each other to take the appearance of one. "He is Naruto Uzumaki, and not a demon. I, however, am a demon. I have watched as you have beaten this boy to the brink of death- and at times, beyond. I have waited, healing him when he has been in need, and watching over him as his father no longer can. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune… and by my Master's will, you will all die." The demon smiled, showing its fangs as it carried out its master's orders.

* * *

About 10 minutes before, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohagakure's Third Hokage, had been watching as another mob formed behind Naruto on his way to the orphanage.

"Inu!" Hiruzen said, snapping his fingers. A Dog masked ANBU appeared instantly, kneeling before the Hokage. "Gather ten ANBU in the next five minutes and bring them here. We're going to escort Naruto to my home. I should've done this long ago." Sarutobi said darkly. Inu left, saying 'Hai!' and disappearing. _'The council will hate this, but I don't care anymore. He is only a boy, and a terribly misunderstood and lonely one at that. I won't even pretend to try and trust the villagers anymore.'_

A couple of minutes later, twenty ANBU stood at attention in front of the Hokage, with Inu at the front.

"Lord Hokage, we of ANBU hereby pledge to protect Uzumaki Naruto with our lives!" the shinobi in front of him stated in unison. Sarutobi glared at Inu.

"I said ten, not twenty." He snapped. However, when Inu bowed his head, the old man smiled. "I'm proud of you. All of you." The assembled ninja barely managed to conceal their confusion, even behind their masks. "You had the honor and integrity to choose to protect an innocent at the cost of your reputations. I wish I could offer all of you promotions, but you're all ANBU already." The ninja in front of him shrugged indifferently. "Come; let us protect Uzumaki Naruto, Legacy of the Yondaime!" As soon as the old man finished talking, he threw off his robes to reveal his battle armor, and they all vanished.

"My Lord, the Task is done. Have you further orders for me?" Kyuubi said, sitting behind Naruto.

"Yeah. Find out what those idiots on the rooftops around us want. And be quick about it!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, My Liege." The Kyuubi vanished, reappearing a moment later, an ANBU wriggling in its tails' iron-like grip. "Who are you, and what do you want? Answer truthfully and swiftly or be burned alive."

"I'm here to protect Uzumaki Naruto!"

"And the twenty-one others?"

"We are all of like minds!" The ANBU gasped as the Kyuubi's grip tightened, before it found itself with twenty blades pointing into its body, crossing across a major section of its body, or held in an otherwise threatening position.

"Release the man in your grip, Demon, or we will use lethal force!" Sarutobi demanded. Kyuubi smirked and complied, dropping the ANBU unceremoniously onto the ground. "Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

"I answer to none but my Master." The demon said with a cold smile.

"Who is your master?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Came the reply, causing great surprise to the twenty- two ninja.

"Naruto is… your master?" Sarutobi asked incredulously. The Kyuubi nodded.

"He is the last of the Devil Masters. I am pledged to serve him until his death, or such a time as he chooses to release me from his service."

"Wait, Naruto is a Devil Master… Then… He's found his power? He summoned you?" Sarutobi said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kyuubi no Youko, in my Master's service. You're all still alive solely because my Master hasn't yet given me the order to kill you."

"So having you sealed into him has made him a… Devil Master?" Kyuubi laughed coldly at Sarutobi's question.

"Incorrect. His indomitable will has made him a Devil Master. That was why I was approaching Konoha. I only fought in defense of myself. You ningen are hasty fools, and none stopped to think that maybe I wasn't interested in destroying you, I was trying to find the Master that I had just sensed had been born. You fools brought your destruction on yourselves." Kyuubi said in reply.

"But if you weren't trying to kill us, then why did our Yondaime have to fight and seal you?"

"He was distraught over the loss of his wife, and wasn't thinking straight, nor would he allow me to explain myself. I only came to offer Konoha my protection until such a time came as my Master could defend himself and the Village. But I was attacked and sealed, so there wasn't anything I could do but watch over my Master until he awoke to his power."

"I'd very much appreciate you not talking about me as if I'm not standing right next to you." Naruto snapped, reminding them of his presence. "Kyuubi, stay on your toes. Old Man, what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that I want to take you in. I'm tired of making excuses for the villagers, and if they know that I'll see you every night when I get home, they'll think twice before they attack you. These twenty-one ANBU feel the same way." Naruto laughed.

"That's kind of you all, but hardly necessary, old man. I think I'll pass. I've got the power of a demon on my-" Naruto didn't get to finish, as one of the ANBU hit him with a Forced Sleep Jutsu, sending him unconscious.

"Lord Kyuubi, I'm sorry for this, but I need his memory of this night's events sealed. I don't think he's ready for the kind of power he's been granted. I'm sure you understand." Sarutobi explained, barely concealing his nervousness. Kyuubi merely smiled as it replied, vanishing back into the seal.

"You'd all be dead already if I didn't."

* * *

**A/N:** So? You Like?

Next chapter is a time skip to Graduation, and a brief glimpse into the eight years leading up to it….. Maybe. Naruto is going to be very Dark in this fic, but not so much that he's got no heart. He will be very powerful as well, just not overnight like in most other Power-Naruto fics… or at least, most of the ones I've read. However, you shouldn't get me wrong, they're either great stories already, or I feel that the author has great potential, Naruto just grows unrealistically fast.

Lolz, Naruto's enemies and rivals will be spit on, chewed up, and spit out when Naruto gets pissed- and this is gonna be fun to write, too. Tune in. I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it, too.

-Deaths Aprentis


End file.
